Engagement of Embers
by Lady Kendra
Summary: Mai's life unexpectedly changes when she misses Azula's ships departure. Can she and Zuko put aside their differences and interests in this war?
1. We Meet Again

AN: I do not own Avatar, I promise.

Warning: this is a Mai/Zuko fic. I am quite the Zutara fan, but towards the end of Water/beginning of Earth volume, it seems like Mai/Zuko is a little more feasible. Also, I have only seen the first ten episodes of the Earth series, so I apologize for any discrepancies, mistakes, etc.

Engagement of Embers

Chapter One – We Meet Again

Mai sighed, feeling very bored with the present situation. Azula's ship had needed supplies and they docked at one of the Earth Nation's ports. Azula, handling everything as usual, told Ty Lee and herself that they could go out and do whatever they liked for the next few hours. Ty Lee suggested that they go shopping and Mai reluctantly agreed, figuring she could ditch the over-exuberant girl for the next few hours.

So now here she was, wandering the market place alone, having ditched Ty Lee well over an hour ago. She had promised Azula that she and Ty Lee would return to the ship by sunset, and it was still an hour or so before then, and Mai intended to enjoy that time.

Passing a quaint tea and dessert shop caused Mai to stop for a moment. It reminded her of Azula's Uncle Iroh. A faint smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. He was such a kind man, and to do what he did for his nephew Zuko… It really touched Mai deep down in that sensitive, emotional part of herself she seldom showed anyone.

On a whim, she decided to enter the small shop and inhaled the sweet aroma of mixed teas and cakes. A small bell tinkled, announcing her arrival, and an elder man turned to welcome her. "Ah, beautiful lady, how can I-" he began, then blinked in shock as he recognized her. "You are…"

"Uncle Iroh." Mai blurted, then covered her mouth, blushing. Why had she called him that?! She was not the little girl that had sat upon his knee such a long time ago…

"Ah, you are the Governer's daughter. Mai." Iroh replied, a sad smile displayed to her. It was as if he had resigned himself to capture by his niece and her two comrades.

Mai straightened herself and opened her mouth to reply, to say anything, but was interrupted by Zuko, who had walked into the front room, his arms full of packages. Tea, most likely.

"Mai?! What are you doing here?!" Zuko demanded, dropping all of his packages and snapping into his fighting stance.

Mai tensed slightly and then forced herself to remain calm. Without Azula here…she had no reason to cause these two harm. She had always had a crush on Zuko, even when they were little. And Iroh had always been so kind and encouraging to her… Though she was loyal to Azula, she could not bring herself to turn Zuko and his uncle into harm's hands.

"I wanted tea." Mai finally replied, finding her voice.

Iroh smiled and gestured to the menu. "And which would you like, Miss Mai?"

"Uncle, now is not the time!" Zuko bellowed.

"Relax Zuko, she will not throw us to the lions." Iroh had a knack for reading people, and he knew that despite Mai's tie to Azula, she would do no wrong by Zuko.

"What your uncle says is the truth. I am here for tea and nothing more. I must return to our ship by sunset. We are tracking the Avatar and his company."

Zuko's expression twitched at the mention of the Avatar. Mai saw the despair pass through his eyes. He knew now that he would never be welcomed back home, Avatar or no. And Mai, in that secret place in her heart, felt the twinge of pain akin to empathy. Zuko said nothing, shoulders hunched, and left to the back of the shop. Depression practically rolled off of the young man.

"Forgive him, he's had a long day." Iroh said softly.

Mai nodded. "May I have a cup of Jasmine Tea, please."

Iroh prepared the tea and handed it to Mai, who sat at one to the little tables. Iroh joined the young girl, a cup of tea in his hand as well. "So, Azula is doing well?" he took a small sip from his cup and looked at the young lady expectantly.

Mai sighed softly and sipped at her tea. "Nothing could keep her from her goals, you know this." She took another sip and gazed at the kind old man. "And Zuko…?" she couldn't keep the tinge of emotion from her voice.

Iroh sighed sadly. "My nephew is…adjusting. Coping. Adapting. This is a very new life for him."

"He…he will always be the Crown Prince. And he is strong." Mai blurted, wondering for the second time that day why she was saying the things she was. And why she couldn't control herself.

"You care deeply for him." It was not a question that Iroh posed, but a gentle statement. As if it were the truth, as if it were plain fact. He took a larger sip of his tea, sighing softly in pleasure.

"I…you know I always have." That deep inner woman of Mai was revealing herself to this kind man. He always seemed to draw the truth out of everyone. His wisdom was as clear as day and Mai could not help but to confide in him.

"Azula does not need you as much as he does."

Mai blushed. "He does not reciprocate my feelings." She knew it had been too long since she had last seen Zuko for him to still harbor any emotions towards her. It had been three years since she had touched him, smelled his scent, heard his voice.

"Zuko, despite his passionate nature, tends not to be so open about his feelings when they are not anger or frustration."

Mai could not argue with Iroh's logic. "Yes, but…we are not certain about his feelings towards me."

"You could always find out."

"You mean…go talk to him?"

Iorh nodded, drinking his tea again.

Without thinking, Mai rose from her seat. "I'll go see to him."

Iroh only smiled as the young girl passed him and began her pursuit of Zuko's trail. There was something he enjoyed immensely about seeing two young people find one another in such a harsh world.

Mai, using her talents, found Zuko easily. She always had been very adept at tracking people, and Zuko had made it very easy for her.

"Here to sell me to the devil?" Zuko questioned, sitting at the village courtyard fountain, watching young children play games, laughing and giggling as they did so. Apparently Zuko was very aware of his surroundings, not even turning to look at her.

Mai's expression twisted to that of empathy and regret. She sat beside Zuko, although not close enough to invade his personal space. "Zuko…you know this is not why I am here." Her normally detached voice had softened and Zuko was almost surprised to hear such a womanly, breathy side of Mai.

Zuko, who had been running his fingers in the fountain water, paused. "Then why are you here?" he looked at her, taking in her profile. She had grown from a cute, pretty child into a lovely, beautiful young lady. When had this happened? Zuko hoped the amazement did not show on his face.

"To…to help you."

Zuko snorted. "Since when have you ever wanted to do that? You'd rather help Azula first. She is your slave-driver, after all."

"When haven't I helped you?" Mai shot back, having become slightly annoyed with Zuko's unappreciative attitude.

"Ch…let me see…uh, never! Azula's trying to kill me and you're her lackey!"

Mai felt hurt and she looked down. "So you don't remember what happened after your mother disappeared?" she dipped her hands into the cool water and Zuko's eyes widened in recognition of the memory…

_Tears stung at his face. They had been stinging for what seemed an eternity. Huddled in his bed, sobbing softly, he repeated the same mantra over and over. "Mom…why'd you leave me? Why? Mom?" _

_His door creaked open slightly, and Zuko gasped, looking up. "Who…who's there?"_

_Mai peeked her head inside. "It's me."_

_Zuko wiped at his face, trying to save whatever dignity he had left. "What do you want?"_

_Mai stepped inside precariously. "To help you…"_

"_What about Azula?" Zuko questioned softly._

"_She and Ty Lee are pulling a prank on the servants." She answered._

"_Why aren't you with them?"_

_Mai shrugged. "I was bored." She walked up to Zuko's bed and sat on the edge, kicking her legs lazily. "Azula acts like nothing is wrong. It's so…weird."_

_Another tear trailed down Zuko's cheek. "Mom always scolded her…maybe Azula is happy…"_

_Mai studied Zuko's face, and touched the tear. "You're hurting." _

_Zuko blushed and looked away. "I…it's not what you-"_

"_It's okay to be sad." Mai interrupted, "It was your mother." She smiled softly. "Can I get in with you?" She blushed slightly, wondering what had caused her to say such a thing._

_Zuko blushed a little as well and moved to give Mai room. "Sure, I guess."_

_Mai went under the covers and snuggled close to Zuko. "Azula doesn't…she's not good…like you…"_

_Zuko, having needed to comfort of another human being, stayed close to Mai. "Let's not talk about her. Let's just…sleep." _

_Mai nodded in agreement, resting her head on the pillow with Zuko._

_Zuko heaved a heavy sigh, enjoying Mai's silent company, and soon the young boy was asleep. Crying had clearly exhausted him. Mai studied his face, wondering how he could be so handsome. She wondered if he liked her as much as she liked him. Maybe if he did, they could get married and have babies and be really, really happy. _

_Zuko's soft breathing was rhythmic and soothing, and Mai found herself becoming sleepy as well. She touched Zuko's face gently, and kissed his cheek. "I'll always be here, Zuko." She whispered softly to the sleeping prince. And she dozed off herself…_

"What was it that you whispered to me?" Zuko questioned softly, staring at Mai intently.

She blushed under the scarred prince's gaze. "I…I don't quite remember…"

"You made me a promise." Zuko continued.

"That I'd always be here." Mai admitted reluctantly.

Zuko looked at the playing children nearby. "You kept it."

A grin twitched at the corners of Mai's mouth. "Oh, did I?"

"Remember when I was healing?" Zuko grinned softly, his eyes gleaming with nostalgia at the fond memories.

"No, remind me." Mai smiled…

_The pain was intense and unrelenting. But not as unbearable as the knowledge of his failures. Dishonoring his father, becoming a banished prince, a near impossible quest to find the avatar. Zuko didn't know which poison was the worst. And his face…he had caught a glimpse of it when the doctor was changing his bandages. He was disfigured. Ugly. Scarred._

_Zuko wasn't really sure how handsome he was before, but there was no hope for him now. No woman would ever want to be his queen. That is, if he ever won his birthright back._

_These thoughts were bringing Zuko to near insanity, and just when he felt like screaming and burning the whole infirmary to the ground, a familiar head peaked around the corner._

"_Mai." He watched her enter, she took his speaking of her name as permission._

"_Zuko." She stood by his bed, her eyes filling with tears._

"_I don't want your pity." Zuko wanted everyone to suddenly be as miserable as he was._

"_Zuko, it's not pity. I feel your pain..." She beside him suddenly and threw her arms around him. "You don't deserve this."_

_Zuko was surprised by Mai's sudden actions, but her presence was so soothing to him; calming the raging fires in his heart. He found himself wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tightly. "Mai…" He stroked her hair as she wept softly._

"_You need to be Fire Lord. It's your destiny, I know it is. Your father, he favors Azula too much…she's…she bad to me, Zuko. Sometimes..."_

"_I know, Mai, she's bad to me too." Zuko pulled away and looked into Mai's eyes. She was really pretty, despite the glimmering tears trailing down her face. He had the sudden urge to kiss her, but she was only 13, and he 14. Was such a thing inappropriate? _

_He brushed her tears away and looked intently at her. How often did he and Mai interact? Yes, they greeted one another often, but Mai was busy with her studies at the Fire Academy for Girls, and he was busy with his studies as well. He rarely had such intimate times with Mai alone like this. Maybe only a handful of times since his mother had disappeared. But still, he knew she cared deeply, and her tears for him now only proved it. _

_Mai returned the intent look. "Zuko?"_

_He leaned in, his lips brushing the corner of her mouth. "I didn't think I was important to anyone anymore." He whispered it softly to her, his forehead coming to rest against hers._

"_You are to me." Mai murmured softly in return, leaning in slightly to have her lips brush against his._

_The thrill of her skin against his quieted Zuko's inner pain even more. What was it about Mai that made him feel…so worthwhile? So good? So calm? He ran his fingers through her unbound hair, crushing his lips to hers. _

_This felt so pleasant, moreso than Mai had ever expected. Had she known that kissing Zuko was this pleasurable, she would have sought him and commited such an act sooner. She brought her tongue to meet his, wondering what compelled her to do so, considering she had never kissed anyone else before. Something, instinct maybe, just guided her._

_Zuko's tongue responded immediately, and they wrestled for a bit before they both pulled away for air. This girl… _

"_I'll never see you again." Zuko lamented._

"_What? What are you talking about?" Mai demanded. _

"_I'm banished…and I have to hunt the Avatar. Who hasn't been seen in one hundred years."_

_Mai was silent for a moment, then looked at Zuko intensely. "You can do it."_

"_You're probably the only one who thinks so."_

"_Then do it. And come back to me."_

_Zuko kissed Mai once more. "I'll do my best." _

_She nodded and looked at the bandage covering his left eye. She had not been at the Agni Kai, and did not know the extent of the damage brought upon Zuko. "Is it bad?"_

_Zuko grimaced. "I'm a monster now."_

"_Can I see?"_

_Zuko felt suddenly ashamed, and embarrassed. But…he should not hide such things from Mai. If he couldn't even let this girl that he really liked see it, then what about everyday strangers? He had to become strong._

_He unbound his bandages and resigned himself to what should have been Mai's disgust. She studied him intently, her face not betraying any emotion. _

_Zuko felt impatient. "Well?"_

_Mai was silent, and when her eyes locked on his, they were not filled with disgust, but instead sincerity. "You'll always be handsome to me, Zuko."_

_And then he knew. If Mai thought she was handsome, that must mean he was. Mai never lied like Azula did. Does…_

"When did we become enemies? When did you start hating me?" Mai questioned. She frowned softly. His response to her even entering the tea shop was enough to know that he no longer cared for her.

"We were enemies once you sided with Azula and starting chasing after Uncle and I."

"And hating me?"

"I've never hated you. Azula yes, but never you."

"…did you like me when you kissed me?"

Mai's straightforward question caused Zuko to blush and look aside. "I…during my banishment, I thought about you a great deal." Zuko usually had something to say about everything, but for some reason, he didn't know how to say what he wanted to this time. As the sun was setting, it reflected upon Mai, lighting her up in a golden red halo. She really was beautiful. And he, undeserving of her.

"Me too." Mai replied softly. She knew Zuko well enough to hear what he was saying, as well as what he didn't say. Her hand grasped his and he squeezed her hand in return. They sat in silence together as the sun set and their surroundings became darker. Both knew what they were feeling and could only hazard a guess at their counterpart's emotions. But somehow, doubt didn't come into the equation.

And, as the world became darker, something struck Mai's attention. "I guess we're not enemies anymore, Zuko." She blurted suddenly.

Zuko looked at Mai. "Why is that?" He looked confused.

"Azula's ship set sail at sunset."


	2. Now What?

AN: I don't own Avatar. If I did, it'd be a Zutara, Sukka, Taang world. Promise.

Again, Zai…or Muko…or whatever. PG-13/R ish. Maybe more? )

Engagement of Embers

Chapter Two – Now what?

Zuko wasn't quite sure what he should do. The girl that he had liked ever since their childhood had accidentally missed his sister's ship's departure because she had lost track of time. Had Mai intentionally chose to be with him?

In their childhood, Mai had often admitted that Azula wasn't a very good friend. What had compelled her to join Azula in her missions, Zuko didn't know. But he was determined to find out. And again, what had made Mai choose Zuko over Azula, he didn't understand.

They had walked back to tea shop in silence, but before entering, Zuko looked at the young warrior girl intently. "Why did you stay?"

Mai looked downward. "I didn't mean to…I just wanted to enjoy your company. I wanted to cherish every moment with you before we became enemies again." She felt as if she had just poured out her soul. But, if it was to Zuko, it was alright. More than alright even.

"I…I'm glad to have you here." Zuko admitted, touching Mai's face tenderly. Her skin was so soft and smooth. So unlike his own. The damned scar…

"I'm glad I'm here." Mai murmured, leaning into his touch.

Zuko swallowed softly, overwhelmed by both his and Mai's honesty about them and this entire situation. There was no more childish 'beating around the bush' and the truth was not withheld.

"Can…you can stay with us, right?"

"I don't want to go back home to New Ozai. It was boring, and I knew I was missing something. I don't want to go back to Azula; she cares only for herself and her ambitions." Mai answered.

"So why did you join her?" Zuko inquired.

"I knew that if I joined her, I would see you again."

Zuko pulled her close and kissed her. "Stay with me."

Mai wrapped her arms around Zuko. "I will."

Iroh was cleaning up the shop, humming a soft melody to himself. He was pleasantly surprised by the arrival of Mai, and very glad that Azula hadn't followed. He knew Mai was a good girl, one with honor, a good upbringing, and of noble stock. Such a lady would be perfect for his banished nephew. Zuko desperately needed a friend of his own age who would support him when he felt despair or doubts. And since Mai was a lady, perhaps Zuko and she could pursue a romantic relationship. Such an outcome would give Zuko purpose, a reason to wake up everyday.

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully and smiled. Yes, having Mai visiting could blossom into something beneficial for all. Soft whispers from outside caught his attention, and Iroh raised his head as Zuko and Mai entered the shop. Hand in hand. Very interesting.

"Uncle…" Zuko opened his mouth and began, but seemed not to know where to continue.

Mai smiled softly and squeezed Zuko's hand. "I've accidentally missed my ship's departure…unfortunately; I've been stranded here, as Azula is more concerned with the capture of the Avatar."

Iroh know this lovely young lady spoke the truth. She would not have purposely shirked duty to stay gallivanting with Zuko. Mai, maybe even more so than Zuko, was a character of honor and duty. "Ah…I see. Well, I suppose you'll have to stay with us until you can contact Azula and rejoin her." Iroh smiled again; it seemed he had been doing this very frequently. This was becoming a very pleasant turn of events. Zuko's happiness was something Iroh had wanted for the longest time, and maybe now it would happen.

Both Mai and Zuko smiled at Iroh's outright acceptance of the situation and glanced at one another before Iroh continued. "Mai will have to take your room, Zuko. I know I snore at times, but you'll have to make do until we can make better arraignments."

"Yes, Uncle, it will be no problem." Zuko nodded respectfully.

"Let us have a relaxing cup of tea and retire for the evening." Iroh suggested.

Mai smiled softly. "I'm afraid I will have to pass up such a lovely offer. I'm exhausted…working for Azula left me little time for relaxation."

"Zuko, see to it Mai is comfortably settled." Iroh instructed. Zuko nodded and guided Mai to his bedroom. Iroh grinned as the teenagers retreated and sighed at the prospect of young love.

Mai looked about Zuko's bedroom. It was decorated meagerly, but still seemed like it belonged to Zuko. She sat on his bed, and noticed it carried his musky scent. She would enjoy sleeping in his bed. She gazed up at Zuko, marveling at how all this was possible. How she was here, with him. And away from Azula. For how long, Mai did not know, but she would cherish everyday she could be with her childhood dreams and wishes.

He sat beside her. "I know it's not much…nothing like what you or I grew up with…" He was afraid that Mai would be disgusted by the limited means by which he and his uncle had been living by.

"Zuko, riches and splendor are not important to me. You have a safe home, and a warm bed. And it's clean, no less." Mai touched Zuko's face tenderly, running her fingertips over his smooth skin, stopping before she touched his scar.

"I know. It's hideous." Zuko looked away, freeing his face from Mai's touch.

Mai touched his cheek and forced Zuko to meet her gaze. "You'll always be handsome to me. I am not ashamed of you, and you should not be either."

"You said that three years ago." Zuko murmured.

"I meant it then…and I mean it now." She caught his gaze, unable to break away. Gently, her fingers traced the outline of his scar, then slowly treaded over the rough scar tissue.

Although most of the nerve endings of Zuko's scarred flesh were dead, there was something about Mai's caress that he just _felt_. And it invoked such an emotion in his chest that made his throat feel tight and his eyes sting. He murmured her name softly, resting his face in the crook of Mai's neck and shoulder.

Mai's hands rested on his head, her fingers running through Zuko's hair. She noticed that her neck was moist from Zuko's tears; and Mai cooed his name, whispered soft nothings to him. He neither sobbed nor cried out, although his breathing was irregular. Mai kept her touch tender and soft, trying her best to emulate the late Ursa. Zuko had missed out on motherly experiences since his mother had gone missing. It was something every boy needed, whether they cared to admit it or not.

Mai wondered haphazardly if she would make a good mother. Her own mother had done a very good job with her baby brother Tom-Tom. But Mai hardly remembered her childhood relationship with her mother. The memories of the Fire Academy and the royal palace were heavier in her mind.

But, still, would she be a good mother? She had no real experience with children other than Tom-Tom, and even then, nannies had cared for him more than she. Oh well, such things were not important at this present time. Or at least they shouldn't be.

Even marriage was a bit of a way off. Her sixteenth birthday was approaching, and it was customary for Fire Nation girls to become engaged at this age, usually to boys the same age or slightly older. Mai blushed slightly. Don't think of it, she scolded herself.

"Mai?" Zuko queried softly. He wrapped his arms around the lithe girl, reveling in her close proximity. What was it about her that drove him crazy and soothed him at the same time?

"Nn?" was her reply.

"Thank you." And much to his reluctance, he pulled away. Mai, looking fatigued, seemed surprised at the absence of Zuko's body heat. The young prince wiped at his eyes, trying his best not to be embarrassed.

"You're leaving?"

Zuko nodded. "I'll let you sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He rose and looked at Mai expectantly.

She nodded. "Good night."

He leaned in for a kiss. "Good night." They smiled at one another and Zuko turned and left.

Mai laid down and smiled to herself, resisting the urge to giggle. She finally had the chance to spark something with Zuko. After three years of wondering and of insecurity, she knew that Zuko returned her feelings. And that he wanted her to stay. And that they had kissed, not only once, but twice. Just like three years ago.

She drifted off to sleep, more elated than she had felt in ages.

Iroh saw how relaxed and at ease Zuko appeared. He was preoccupied with some sort of daydream, and a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Nephew, come join me for tea." Iroh urged.

Zuko agreed with any anger in response and sat beside Iroh. "Uncle, tomorrow will be a good day."

Iroh glanced at Zuko. "Oh?"

"I can just tell."

With that, Zuko rose and entered Iroh's bedroom. He created a make-shift bed on the floor to sleep on. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly; the day's excitement and activities having exhausted him.

Iroh cleaned off the table and washed the tea cups with care. Soon after he entered his room and found his young nephew sound asleep. He smiled softly, tucking Zuko in more securely. He was not sure what Mai's appearance meant, but he knew it would bring a change of events that might not be so bothersome. In fact, this turn of events could benefit everyone; his nephew especially.

"Sleep well young Zuko, and embrace what tomorrow brings." Iroh whispered in the darkness.

Mai dreamt of the past…of what could have been…

"_I want to attend a war meeting with my father." Zuko announced quite suddenly. He turned to Mai, a look of resignation etched into his young, handsome face. Good god, did Zuko even know of his pretty looks? Mai wondered, blushing slightly at Zuko's intense expression. _

"_Why?" she questioned it without thought, forgetting momentarily Zuko's drive to prove himself to Ozai._

"_You know why." Zuko replied sullenly. He plucked at the grass of the courtyard, staring at the baby turtleducks foraging for food._

"_You're still young…only fourteen. Must you meddle in the war right this moment?" Mai ran her fingers through the grass as well, tying it into knots._

"_I need to stake my claim, Mai." In the back of Mai's mind, she knew that she was dreaming, that this conversation had occurred before and resulted in Zuko's dishonor and banishment. Wasn't there something she could do to alter Zuko's horrible fate?_

"_Zuko, you are prince of the Fire Nation. The crown; the heir. You have done well in your training, studies, and manners. I don't doubt your abilities, and neither should Ozai." Yes, this was a good response. Last time, she had been afraid to contradict Zuko. And it had cost them both so much. She rested her hand on his shoulder to emphasize her point._

"_Then what do you suggest I do?" Zuko's surly response surprised Mai, but didn't hurt as much as she expected it to. And he had allowed her hand to remain on his shoulder._

"_Ask your father permission first, and explain why you desire to attend. Prove yourself to him. You are capable." Mai retorted. _

"_And so what should I do for the rest of the night?" Zuko arched his brow questioningly at Mai. She smiled and pushed him onto the ground, straddling him and pinning him down. They both knew Zuko could easily escape, but it was a thrill just to be touching one another in a way that wasn't polite decorum._

"_Stay with me." She smirked, rugging on his ponytail teasingly._

_Zuko looked up into Mai's chocolate eyes, searching them. "You and Iroh…"_

_Mai blinked. "What?"_

"_I'll stay with you. As I do with Uncle Iroh. You're the only two people who ever truly believed in me. Excluding my mother."_

_They were both silent at the mention of Ursa. But only momentarily. "I'll always believe in you. I see the wonderful person you are and the wonderful man you are to become."_

_Impulsively, Zuko sat up, supporting Mai's back with his hands so she did not fall off of his lap. Their faces were in close proximity, and Zuko captured her lips with his own. Mai's delight and surprise spiked and she returned her first kiss with flourish. Her arms found their way around his neck and by instinct they continued deepening the kiss._

"_Zuko…" Mai murmured softly, as they pulled away for air._

"_Nn?" he nuzzled her nose, his hands stroking her back idly._

"_I…I've waited for that…for so long…" Mai admitted softly, her own figers tangling in his long ponytail._

"_Me too."_

"_So now what?" she gazed into his amber eyes, unsure and feeling that finite teenage awkwardness._

"_Kiss me." _

_And she did._

_The rest of the dream went as Mai had hoped her life with Zuko would have. They continued kissing and flirting, growing to like one another more everyday. Zuko gained his father's respect and trus. Most importantly, he earned a seat at the War Council. Mai became a demure, young lady in the court of the Fire Nation's eyes. She graduated the Fire Nation's Royal Academy for Girls with honors, much to Azula's jealousy. She had already been fuming about Zuko's already apparent succession to the throne and Mai and Zuko's budding relationship._

_Soon enough, Zuko reached the age of sixteen, where he was expected to find himself a fiancée and become married within the next two years. Many knew about the young prince and young lady's feelings for one another, even Ozai. _

_When Zuko gathered the courage, he asked his father for permission to choose Mai as his bride, and Ozai responded favorably. Mai was of noble blood, high intelligence, beaty, and of good reputation. Not to mention her prowess in the battlefield. Zuko, before asking Mai, implored her father for her hand in marriage and without hesitation he agreed. _

_Mai smiled at the scene of Zuko kneeling before Mai in that wonderful courtyard. He looked up at her adoringly, grasping her hands in his own. Zuko professed his undying love for her, promising to feel stronger about her everyday. That he couldn't live without her by his side as queen of the Fire Nation. He wanted her to bear him many sons as cunning as she and daughters all as beautiful as she. And Zuko would stop at nothing to make Mai his._

_And she agreed, throwing herself into his arms, and they embraced lovingly. Perhaps even that night they would give one another the gifts of their virginity, since the engagement would be official and they had remained celibate to uphold their reputations thus far._

_The wedding, after a year or so of careful consideration, would be a festive event. Everyone would be overjoyed, perhaps even Azula. And Zuko would become Fire Lord, and Mai his queen. But that mattered not. She would have chosen him regardless, simply because she loved him so._

_Soon after, their first child would come. Whether it be boy or girl, they would care not. So long as it was healthy and bubbling with life. Then another child, and maybe even another. And they would all laugh, and have many days together. And the children would grow older, as would they._

_They would continue to love one another more and more each day. Their children would marry, and allow Mai and Zuko to retire. And grow old together, and finally die together. Perhaps it would not be the most exciting life, but it would be the most fulfilling one. _

_And that was what Mai longed for more than anything. This happiness, this wonderful adventure of average life. Where there was no scar, no banishment, no pain. She and Zuko would not be separated for three horrifying years. And all would be well._

_In Mai's sleep, tears trickled down her face. This beautiful dream was only that: a dream. It was not reality, where nothing was assured and a brutal war waged on. A soft sob escaped her lips. Zuko…why? Why can't we have our happy ending? We can, can't we? Please? Kiss me and make it alright…_

Mai awoke groggily as she heard a soft noise in her bedroom. Almost as if someone were entering…

"Who's there?" she demanded softly, wiping at the tears she had shed during her sleep. She sat up, body tensing in alertness.

"It's me." Zuko whispered softly, coming to sit with her. He was swift and very silent. Mai was surprised she noticed his entering at all.

"What are you doing here?" Mai questioned softly, hoping her didn't see her telltale tears. But he seemed upset, worried, or even frightened himself. He was broken out in a cold sweat and his breathing was much more labored than it should have been for this time of night.

"I had a nightmare." He admitted reluctantly. "I wanted to make sure you were still ali- here…" he touched her face, and immediately noticed the dampness of her cheeks. "You've been crying." It was a statement, not a question.

"I had a sad dream…" she looked down.

"Of?"

Mai smiled wryly. "You tell me your nightmare first."

Zuko agreed; and began his tale.


	3. I Dreamt A Dream

AN: Do not own Avatar. 3 Zutara & Sukka! Even some Toang. Really.

Engagement of Embers

Chapter Three – I Dreamt a Dream

Zuko wasn't very detailed with his nightmare. He didn't want to give it anymore power than it already possessed of him. The imagery was simply too vivid. And violent. Bloody; and even altogether too possible…

_Azula was relentless, chasing Zuko and Mai for an eternity. There was never rest, or relief, or anything resembling a peaceful life. They ran to protect the lives of others, but it was to no avail. Iroh suffered. Mai's family suffered. It seemed that Azula was a giant hurricane; consuming everything near her and spitting it back out into a mangled, barely recognizable mess._

_They found refuge for a short time in the Earth Kingdom, playing the charade of a newly married couple. And Azula relented for a short time, as if to let them believe that she had given up. So they lived peacefully, and decided to have a quiet civil ceremony. They had become true husband and wife under false surname, and were content regardless. _

_The days were like a wonderful dream. Mai worked hard as a maid for a wealthy family and Zuko labored in the fields for a farming family. Soon the residents of the town came to know them well, and accepted them into their community. They made acquaintances and even friends. They built their home; and though they did not have much material wealth, their emotional wealth was in over abundance._

_Soon enough, Mai confessed she was pregnant, unsure of Zuko's feelings about it. Zuko became angry, asking her why on earth she would doubt his happiness of such an event. Mai cried in relief, safe in her husband's arms. _

_The baby was born a few days earlier than expected, which worried Zuko. Pregnancy was such a chance experience. No one could ever know if both mother and child would survive such an ordeal. And Zuko knew not what he would do if he lost either. _

_The midwife beckoned Zuko to enter his bedchambers that he shared with his lovely wife. He obliged, afraid of what he'd find inside. Mai, disheveled and sweaty, held a small bundle in her arms. Despite her appearance, Zuko thought that this was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Perhaps it was because of the sheer radiance that Mai glowed with._

_He joined her side, and gazed at the bundle. The child seemed calm, and not squalling as a normal baby should. It opened its amber eyes and gazed up at Zuko. And he fell in love all over again. This was his son. His heir. His crown. His pride. _

"_Is Iroh an acceptable name?" Mai questioned breathlessly. _

"_Perfect." He kissed his wife in affirmation._

_Years passed, and with them, brought two more children. Another son, and then a daughter. Tom-Tom and Ursa. His three children and his wife were the source of endless joy in his life. His throne no longer mattered to him. His father's approval meant nothing._

_He came home from a long day of work, covered in the dust of the day. His young daughter toddled up to him. "Daddy!" He picked her up and hugged her to him._

"_Ursa, did you help your mother today?"_

"_Uh huh! I big help!" she chimed in. Zuko found himself marveling at his small daughter who so resembled her namesake. And behaved in such a way as well: Ursa couldn't stand injustices and always strove to do what was right. _

_He kissed her little nose as his two sons ran up to him. _

"_Dad! Mom's making a cake for desert!" Iroh too was true to his namesake. He loved food of any kind, and especially enjoyed tea. But despite this, he was strong, a natural leader of the three children, but was never harsh, abusive, or demanding. _

_Tom-Tom stood beside Iroh, nodding enthusiastically. He reminded Zuko of himself when he was younger, before his mother had disappeared. A happy boy, who made mistakes, but didn't have to be ashamed of them. Who had the world in front of him and every chance to claim his opportunities. _

"_Well, let's hurry and eat dinner so we can have that desert." Zuko smiled and led the children into their happy home._

_His young daughter touched his scar, but he didn't mind. He knew his children often wondered about it, but somehow they knew not to ask. Perhaps once they were older he would tell them. But not now: they didn't need to know what shame, dishonor, pain, or suffering was yet. Hopefully they never would. _

_Zuko greeted Mai with a gentle kiss, as he did everyday. This comfortable routine was not taken for granted. They both still woke from nightmares of their impending doom. Azula's face burned in the back of their minds…_

_They all spoke of their day, shared stories, and laughed at jokes. And there was a knock at their door. An authoritative one. Zuko and Mai shared glances nervously and their children became quiet._

_Zuko stood and went to the door, opening it slowly. "Yes?"_

_His sister greeted him, her face, although older, still retaining the same malice. "Brother dear." She smirked._

_Before he could respond, Azula struck Mai with her deadly lightening blast. Their children screamed and Zuko found himself doing the same. Instead of striking Azula, as he should have, he ran to his wife's side. His children flocked to him and huddled closely. He did not hear their pleading, questioning; none of it. The world became silent as he cradled his wife's dying frame. _

_Mai attempted to murmur her husband's name, but was unable. Tears coursed down her face for all that they had had together, and were now losing together. Mai's life slipped away quickly. No goodbyes, no sweet nothings. It was just…over. Zuko held back a sob and looked at his children. He had to protect them at all costs. He pushed them behind him, and stood to face his sister._

"_You bitch." Zuko vehemently hissed._

"_Oh, Zu-Zu, I've been there. Done that. What's next?" Azula was uncaring as always. Her eyes narrowed in on his children and he looked at them as well. "I see you and Mai have been busy." The smirk was even in the tone of her voice. Iroh, doing his part as the eldest brother, was calming Ursa and telling Tom-Tom not to look at Mai's corpse._

"_Don't touch them." Zuko warned._

"_Zuko, I would never kill my nephews and niece!" Azula appeared to be shocked that _

_Zuko would even suggest such a thing._

_Zuko gritted his teeth and wondered how the hell he and his children would ever survive this ordeal. He wanted to fight Azula, but knew he would not win. It was not even a question._

_Azula snapped her fingers and three soldiers appeared. "Take the children. And do be gentle. They are my nephews and niece, after all." _

_The children screamed at hearing this and Zuko attacked his hateful sister. She struck him down. There was no fight; no need to waste the time or energy, apparently. As Zuko crumpled to the ground, near his dead wife, he cried. Mai was dead and his evil sister was taking his babies away. They would be raised and brainwashed and would become as evil as Azula. And he wept more because of this. The pain of Mai's and now his own death was insignificant in comparison to all the pain, hurt, and suffering that his babies would endure. _

_Pain dulled everything else and Zuko's eyes closed. His heart rhythmically pumped his own blood out of his body. And everything went black._

Tears coursed down Zuko's face even as he told Mai all of this. It still seemed so real, so…possible.

She touched him gently. "Mine was similar." And she wiped away his tears.

He looked at Mai, gods she was beautiful with her hair down like that…

"You were never banished and we married and…" Mai swallowed back the lump in her throat and her eyes stung.

"We were happy?" Zuko inquired. Despair was so heavy in the room.

Mai nodded. "But I was so sad, because I knew we could never have that."

"Perhaps if we were in a fairytale." Zuko replied.

Mai rested her head on Zuko's should and leaned into his body. She inhaled his sweet scent and sighed softly. "Can't we have our own fairytale?"

"And have Azula hunt us down and steal our young?" he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her unbound hair.

"Then we won't have them."

"But…" Zuko protested.

Mai pulled away slightly and looked into Zuko's eyes. "What?"

He searched her face, for what he didn't know, but he was comforted by what he saw. "I want to have a family with you."

Mai blushed slightly. "You do?"

Zuko blushed as well. "Yes. I do."

Mai touched Zuko's cheek and he turned to her. Their lips met and they kissed with fervor. Mai wrapped her arms around Zuko's shoulders, squeezing him tightly. She bit back a moan as Zuko's tongue intruded her mouth. It was a welcome intrusion.

Zuko slowly eased Mai onto her back, and enjoyed every kiss they shared. His hands ran through her silken hair, down her neck, and over her shoulders. Anywhere, everywhere he could touch her, he would. He would cherish her forever, even if he was only allowed a few days with her.

His mouth trailed to her smooth neck and he followed his instincts, nipping and kissing it. He noticed her shudder, and withdrew from his ministrations. "Are you alright?"

Mai was flushed, but he knew it was not from embarrassment. She looked elated, nervous, and upset all at once. "I need you." She whispered it, tears stinging at her eyes.

"Mai…" he kissed her softly, propping himself up on his elbows. Somehow, his body was now laying over hers and the heat between them was unbearable. "I don't wish to dishonor you." He inhaled her sweet scent and knew it would be so difficult for both of them to control themselves.

"I know you'll do no wrong by me. There is no dishonor in this." Mai assured him, touching his scar, running her fingers over the coarse texture.

"I…" Mai touched his lips with her fingertips.

"I know, Zuko. You don't have to say it."

Zuko kissed her cheek and his hot breath was on her ear. "I love you." It was so soft, it was barely audible, but Mai heard.

She kissed him and clumsily loosened the fastenings for his shirt. He returned the kiss and enjoyed her delicate hands trailing over his naked chest. His shirt soon found itself meeting the ground and Zuko found himself pinned on is back.

"Wh-what?" he couldn't help but stammer out his surprise.

Mai smiled softly. "I want to explore."

He blushed slightly and bit back a moan. Her caress felt so good and he tensed with anticipation as her hands trailed down to his belt. Mai kissed his stomach as she untied the sash holding Zuko's pants up. Every quick breath, every hiss of pleasure was music to her ears.

Mai knew she had no experience in pleasing a man, but this was not a daunting task. She felt confident knowing that Zuko was enjoying himself immensely. Distracted by her thoughts, she was surprised to find herself on her back. "What?"

Zuko smirked. "I'm not going to let you do all the work." His hands slowly unfastened

Mai's garments and they joined Zuko's shirt on the floor. Mai's first instinct was to cover her exposed body, but she knew it was irrational. Zuko was her love and soon to be lover. She would not deny him a single inch of herself.

"You're beautiful…" he murmured, his mouth capturing her breast, his hands occupying the other. Mai groaned softly, a soft burning tickle occurring between her thighs. She squirmed against Zuko.

"Please…" she didn't even know what it was she was begging for. But she wanted it.

Zuko removed his pants, tossing them on the floor and nestled himself between Mai's legs. The shock of skin against skin caused them both to moan. Mai's hand found Zuko's manhood and she gave it a curious stroke.

"Mai…" he groaned softly, bucking his hips.

Mai kissed him softly. "Touch me."

And his did. His hands stroked her teasingly and he marveled at how wet she had become. He knew something of sexual intercourse, but had not clue that it would be quite like this. His fingers probed inside her, and she shuddered. How was it possible for them to fit together? He was afraid he would hurt her…

"It'll work." Mai assured him, seeming to have read his thoughts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Zuko felt himself pressing against her opening. He paused, despite the urge to delve deep inside her and not stop until they were both satiated.

"Are you sure? I…" He didn't want to hurt her. He kissed her gently. "We can wait…"

Mai shook her head. "Do it. Please." She arched her back slightly and Zuko found himself slipping in. He groaned softly and kissed Mai deeply. She relaxed and kissed him back. Despite the pain, it felt wonderful to be filled so perfectly.

Zuko whimpered. "Feels so good…" he buried his face into her neck and slowly rocked against Mai. She was so warm, wet, and tight around him. He thought he had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh…Zuko…" she kissed his neck and moved along with him. It felt so natural to her and his hot body upon hers was the most pleasant thing she had ever experienced.

They were sure to keep their voices down as their hands explored one another and Zuko grinded gently against Mai. Mai whimpered, digging her nails into Zuko's shoulders.

He paused. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, no, keep going." Mai urged breathlessly. She rocked with him. "It feels good…please…." She shuddered as Zuko gave her her first orgasm.

Zuko groaned softly as Mai's walls tightened around him. "Mai…" he watched her face as it screwed up in pleasure. He longed to empty himself into her, but no, not yet. He wanted to make her completely satisfied. The future Fire Lord would not allow himself to be anything less than a superb lover.

Mai panted softly and buried her face into Zuko's neck. "More…" she scratched her fingernails down his back and he continued thrusting, this time more roughly. Mai's second orgasm was not far off and Zuko watched her carefully as she came once more.

Her walls had become very slick and Zuko murmured her name. She cried his out softly, kissing him deeply.

Zuko held her closely to him and turned them over so Mai was straddling him. She smirked softly, kissing him and slowly easing herself up and down his length. Zuko squeezed her pert breasts and allowed himself to give into his own pleasure. Mai's walls tightened as another orgasm coursed through her body, and Zuko followed, emptying his seed deep within her.

Mai dropped her head to his chest, panting softly, whispering his name. He pet her hair, kissing the top of her head. "Beautiful."

"You too." She whispered. Her eyelids felt heavy, and sleep was close.

Zuko seemed to have sensed this. "Sleep. You've earned it."

"Say it one more time." Mai pleaded softly.

"I love you." He cooed. Never before had he been so soft, feminine, and weak. But in front of Mai it was alright.

She sighed in content, and fell into a sound sleep. Zuko studied her face, reveling in how calm and peaceful she looked. Zuko knew that her serene expression was reflected on his own face.

And with good reason too. This was the first time in years Zuko felt truly safe, happy, and content. To have Mai back in his arms; this was better than capturing the Avatar, better than his honor being restored. Tears of relief coursed down his face and he hugged the young warrior tightly. He vowed to never let her go. To never lose her for any reason.

And this was a vow he meant to keep.

The sun shone in through the tiny window in Zuko's bedroom, waking Mai. She was not accustomed to the bright morning light, and was momentarily confused as to where she was. But then she remembered everything. How she missed her ship departure because she had been reunited with Zuko. How Iroh and he had offered her a safe haven. How Zuko and she emotionally and physically connected.

Mai looked to the young man, asleep peacefully in her arms. His face looked blissful and happy. Like when they were younger and all seemed right with the world. She touched his smooth skin and his scar. She didn't care that he was 'disfigured'. He would always be handsome to her.

His amber eyes opened, surprising her. But regardless, she smiled. "Good morning."

He returned the smile and kissed her deeply. They both sighed softly, then smiled at their simultaneous reactions. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly. You?"

"No more bad dreams." He squeezed her hands gently and tucked her now unruly hair behind her ear.

"Good." They laid in silence and enjoyed one another's company.

And something dawned on Mai: Something extremely important that she had forgotten in the heat of her and Zuko's union. "Oh…Zuko." Dread crept up in her voice and Zuko looked at her, concerned.

"Are you alright?" his worry was genuine and touched her deeply.

"What if…" she didn't even want to utter it. The mere possibility made her fret like the young girl she once was. Zuko's questioning glance made her realize she had to say it.

She had to drop the bomb on their temporary happiness. "What if I'm pregnant?" she managed not to squeak or sound too pre-pubescent.

Zuko guarded his emotions carefully, and then spoke once he was sure not to say anything that would upset Mai. "If it arises, we'll deal with it then." He voice was level and he exuded the confidence that he was sure Mai needed at this present time.

Mai frowned. "You don't care?" she demanded.

Zuko was quick to assure that he in fact did care. "Mai, I know that now wouldn't be a good time for this sort of thing, considering we're now refugees. But, you're sixteen and I'm seventeen. We're more than old enough for marriage and a child."

Mai nodded. "And I love you."

"That too. So don't worry. I'll take care of you." He sealed the promise with a kiss. And she worried no more.

Fin

AN: That's it guys! The end of Engagement of Embers! Sorry to spring such a abrupt ending, but this story does have a sequel coming. It's called Encounter With Embers. It's gonna get crazy and be much long EOE.


End file.
